The Power of Lightning
by alwaysmakorra
Summary: Mako teaches Korra how to lightning bend, and things heat up between the two.


Just a little Makorra oneshot for you guys, enjoy!

* * *

It had been a very tiring morning for Korra. The young Avatar had just finished yet another grueling air bending training session with Tenzin – still unable to bend even a wisp of air – frustration building up at her lack of progress. She dragged her tired feet along the stone path to her room, her aching muscles throbbing with each step she took. After what felt life ages, Korra finally made it to her room, flinging open the door with a distressed sigh, only to reveal a perky-eyed Mako sitting at the foot of her bed.

Korra eyebrows knitted in confusion as she took a hesitant step into the sunlit room. _Is this even my room? _She removed a few layers of her suffocating water tribe robes, not once taking her eyes off Mako.

"Rough morning?" Mako asked cheerily, not once seeming to notice the fact that he was in _Korra's _room, on _Korra's _bed.

"Um, it could have gone better I guess," Korra replied slowly, still confused as to why Mako was in her room. "What are you doing here anyways? The boys' wing is on the other side of the island, if you're lost." The Avatar spat icily as she glared at the firebender still seated on her bed. Her muscles were screaming for some rest, and dealing with Mako was not helping her sanity at that point.

"I actually came to ask you if you wanted to go into town with me and help me with Pema's grocery list, but you seem pretty stressed out, so we'll just get to that later," Mako patted an empty spot on the bed beside him, encouraging Korra to sit alongside him. "So tell me, what's on your mind?"

A silent pause settled over the room, as Korra hesitated in opening up to the firebender. Yes, she felt burdened by her Avatar duties and at the same time aggravated at her inability to airbend, but she felt a tad uneasy venting to Mako about her problems. Ever since he and Asami had taken up residence on the island, Mako had spent less of his time talking with Korra, and more time cuddling with Asami. Korra was fully aware of his strong feelings towards Asami – the couple's noisy morning kissed reminded her daily – and after a few moments of contemplation, concluded to accept Mako's invite as a friendly gesture, sitting daintily on top of her rumpled bed sheets.

Once Korra had finished fidgeting on the bed (she often claimed that the bed was "too lumpy"), Mako draped a strong arm comfortingly over Korra's shoulders. "So are you going to tell your close friend what's up?"

With fatigue overcoming Korra's body, she leaned into Mako's arms, sighing as she nestled herself in the crook of his neck. Instead of pulling away like she expected, the firebender made no move to displace Korra from his body, and began to stroke Korra's featherweight brown hair with his fingers.

Letting up a pent up sigh of irritation, Korra said, "I just hate that I can't understand air bending! I've been practicing the form for months now, and still not one little puff of air. I'm so focused and determined to learn this element but I'm not making any progress."

Mako nodded as he listened intently to Korra's words. "Well in most situations like this I would say, 'I understand,' but since I'm not an airbender I honestly have no clue what to tell you." He smiled sheepishly at Korra, disappointment washing over him at his failed attempt to lighten Korra's spirits and offer her some perspective.

Korra chuckled, shaking her head at the lack of advice her firebending friend had offered. "Well you're obviously no help," she said with a roll of her eyes, elbowing Mako playfully in the ribs.

Mako untangled himself from Korra, rubbing his side – he could already feel the bruise coming on – and standing up from the bed. "Let's go," he said as he grabs Korra's hand and pulls her to her feet.

"Where are you taking me?" Korra asked in protest, her muscles throbbing and begging Korra to stay idle on the bed. Ignoring Korra's objections, he towed Korra out of the woman's wing and across the island, smiling in accomplishment when the two had arrived at the island's training center. Korra followed Mako as he sat down in the center of the practice arena, a soft breeze tickling the hairs on Korra's neck. She stared intently into Mako's auburn eyes, attempting to figure out his motives in bringing her to the practice area, the very last place she wanted to be right then.

"So why are we here?" Korra asked, looking around the empty training grounds.

"Well, I think you're taking bending a little too seriously at this point, so I brought you here to remind you just how fun bending can be." Mako flashed a toothy, bright smile at his companion, a jittery feeling settling in the pit of stomach when he realized how much time he would be spending with Korra.

"Okay team captain," Korra says exasperatedly, deciding to go along with Mako's plan. "What are we doing?"

Mako ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat, saying, "Okay well you've mastered the first three elements already right? So why don't you show me the coolest move you can do. A total of three move, one from each element you've mastered." Mako jumped up from his spot in the middle, gesturing for Korra to begin.

Korra stood up, scoffing at Mako's idea of a 'challenge.' "Easy enough," she replied haughtily, smirking at him as she assumed her bending stance in the center of the arena.

Mako watched Korra closely as she performed her three moves, the first of which being water. Mako smiled amusedly as Korra created a ball of water, her arms circling around her head to maintain the swirling globe of water around her. After a few minutes had passed, Korra dropped her arms, sending a heap of water splashing to the floor. For the next element, earth, Korra simply stomped her foot down into the ground, creating a life size rock replica of Naga. For the Avatar's final trick, she produced a swarm of red and orange flames in the form of a fire breathing dragon.

Mako snickered into the palm of his hand as he viewed Korra's idea of her "coolest tricks." Once the flaming reptile had dissipated, Korra turned to look at Mako, her arms crossed over her chest proudly.

"So how was that?" Korra asked, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

Mako sighed, and said in reply, "Well as much as I enjoyed your show, I wasn't fully blown away. It just wasn't exciting enough." He gave Korra an apologetic look.

Korra's eyes widened in disbelief, her voice taking on a defensive tone as she said, "I just gave you my best tricks. What did you want to see?"

With a shrug, the firebender replied, "Your tricks were cute but I wanted to see something awesome, like metal bending and lightning."

Korra looked down at her lap and began twiddling her thumbs. "Well I never learned to bend metal or lightning. The White Lotus thought it'd be best that I mastered the elements, before I learned any of the other forms."

Mako gave his waterbending friend a dubious look. "Wait, so you've never bent lightning before?"

Korra shrugged her shoulders in embarrassment. "Nope, I mean I've never had an opportunity to learn it."

"Want me to teach you?" Mako asked, an inviting smile playing on his lips.

Korra sprang to her feet excitedly. "Oh spirits yes!"

Mako laughed and stood up, taking his place in the center of the arena. "Okay, so bending lightning is a lot like bending water. You have to push and pull your movements." Korra watched as Mako got into his normal fire bending stance, and took a deep breath. She observed how his movements were similar to her water bending. Korra released an amazed gasp as Mako sent a bolt of blue lightning into the sky.

"Wow that was incredible!" Korra exclaimed as she imitated the same stance Mako had done.

"Wait no. Let me guide you through it first. It can be very dangerous if you don't do it right." Mako placed a halting hand on Korra's shoulder, remembering the hazards of lightning bending. He took to his stance directly behind Korra, reaching out to guide Korra's arms in the right direction. Korra blushed at Mako's proximity to her, his chest pressing into her back. As Mako guided Korra through the movements, the Avatar couldn't help but feel a passionate heat fill the entirety of her body. The two had worked effortlessly together as one, cohesive unit.

"Okay, I think you're ready." Mako said, his lips accidentally brushing by Korra's ear as he moved his body against hers once again. The pair moved through the same form again, at the very last movement releasing a powerful bolt of lightning into the sky. Korra and Mako both collapsed to the floor from the shock and intensity of what they had just accomplished.

In a fit of pure bliss, Korra rolled on top of Mako, straddling the firebender's hips. "What's wrong Mako?" Korra asked as her blue eyes bored into his, becoming captivated by the burning auburn in them. "That was incredible. I've never felt so much energy pass through my body like that before."

Mako laughed in reply, not wanting to move himself from under Korra's body. "So I wasn't the only feeling all this energy? Maybe we're just so powerful when we work together." Mako closed the gap between them, his lips pressing onto Korra's. Their lips moved effortlessly against one another's as heat passed through their bodies. Mako pulled apart, and began running kisses down Korra's jaw line, to her neck, and back up to her mouth, running his tongue across her bottom lip. Korra's lips parted eagerly in response, a soft moan escaping her lips as they stayed kissing for what seemed like hours. Eventually, the pair broke apart, Korra rolling off Mako and standing up as she offered an outstretched hand to Mako. The pair walked wordlessly to Korra's room, allowing the morning breeze to fill the silence between them. The two arrived in a matter of minutes, each standing in front of the door, not wanting to separate.

Just as Mako took a step back, nodding his head in solidarity, Korra grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room, closing the door shut behind them.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
